


Late Home

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sleep, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex next to sleeping person, steve and reader focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve comes home late and in need of comfort.  When comfort leads to sex you both must be quiet so as not to wake Bucky.Square filled: @happystevebingo - Free Space (using prompt Non-Verbal Communication)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Late Home

He slipped through the door quietly, though you knew he was there. As lightly as Steve Rogers could tread, he was still a large man. Plus that one floorboard always creaked, no matter how hard he tried to step around it.

The cat jumped from the bed and began to wind his way between Steve’s legs, rubbing his face against him in greeting. Steve caught himself before he tripped and you rolled over and watched as he pet Alpine in greeting.

Up until the creak of the floorboard, Bucky had been wrapped tightly around you with his face buried in your neck. The subconscious signal that Steve was home and he had relaxed and rolled into his back allowing you to move from his death grip.

Steve looked up at you from where he was crouched and winced. You shook your head gently to let him know he didn’t wake you. He gestured to Bucky and you nodded, smiling a little. He looked relieved and brushed the back of his hand over his brow dramatically. You stifled a laugh and curled your finger, gesturing him over to you.

He stood, pulled off his t-shirt, and threw it towards the laundry hamper. It knocked it over, spilling the dirty laundry out as it clattered to the floor. Steve winced again and turned to look at it, pressing his palm against his forehead.

Bucky shifted in his sleep as Alpine meowed and loped over to the pile of clothes and curled up in them. Beside you, Bucky settled again and started to snore softly. Steve smiled and shook his head coming over to the bed. He kneeled down on the floor and nuzzled at your stomach. You smiled and closed your eyes, carding your fingers through his hair.

For a moment the two of you just stayed like that. The way he had sought out your touch, making himself small and pressing himself close to you told you that today hadn’t been a great one. Maybe not the long mission where lots of people died type bad. That would be different. A day like that led to him withdrawing. This was more the long day of getting bogged down in political bullshit and paperwork. He just needed that little reminder that he was home and he could relax. That he had people who loved him and were waiting for him.

His fingers began to move on your side, bunching the fabric up on your sleep shirt, until his skin was touching yours. His five o’clock shadow had started to come in and the prickle of the fresh stubble tickled your skin and made you break out in goosebumps. You took a sharp breath in and arched your back just a little. It was barely noticeable really, just a little push into him, encouraging that little bit more from him. 

He let out a breath, it was warm and humid on your bare skin. He turned his head slowly, dragging first his cheek and then his lips over your stomach. You rolled your spine and bunched your hand in his hair. His hand slid down your hip and into the waistband of your pants. He looked up at you, his head tilted to the side and you ran your hand down his neck and along his shoulder. He smiled and leaned up and kissed you deeply.

As the two of you kissed his thick fingers slipped between your folds and he began to circle your clit. You hummed softly, the sound muffled by his lips as he kissed you slowly and deeply. As his fingers moved in tight circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves and sent a current running through your veins, Steve climbed up onto the bed, lying down beside and slightly above you. He rolled his hips against you and pulled back looking down into your eyes. Even in the dim light from the hall, you could see how much love he had for you in the way he looked at you.

He glanced over at Bucky who was now stretched out with his mouth hanging open, and then back at you with his eyebrow raised. You smirked and pressed your finger to your lips making him chuckle softly before kissing you again.

His fingers moved over your clit, drawing rapid patterns on it, bringing you to the edge with just his hand. You scrambled to unfasten his fly. Your fingers didn’t seem to want to behave and every attempt to get the top button undone failed.

Steve brushed your hands away and deftly unfastened his fly. You pushed his pants down just enough to free his cock and he shifted, moving between your legs. You spread them and brought your knees up as Steve ground his cock down against your cunt. His hand went to your thigh, gripping your soft flesh and thrusting into you.

You gasped as he sunk deep inside you, and he brought his free hand up to cover your mouth, looking down at you with alarm in his eyes. You could taste yourself on his skin and you pulled his fingers into your mouth and sucked the salty fluids from them. He glanced over at Bucky who had rolled onto his side facing you both but was still sound asleep. Steve pressed his finger to his lips, a goofy smile on his face, and began to thrust.

Each thrust was slow and deep and accompanied by a roll of his hips that made the base of his cock rub against your clit. He kept his whole body pressed against yours, as he moved. You clung to him. Your fingers digging into the thick, corded muscles in his back as he strained them, moving in a way that both didn’t disturb Bucky and managed to hit all your pleasure centers simultaneously.

You sucked on his throat moaning softly into his skin as you began to fall apart for him. He clenched his jaw and grunted softly, holding back the sounds he wanted to make as you squeezed and pulsed your core muscles around his shaft.

He kept thrusting, his body moving with yours. Pressure built in your core and pressed down on you. It broke and your orgasm tore through you, you arched up under him, your mouth dropped open in silent ecstasy as you came.

Steve grunted and thrust deep and hard into you, his cock pulsing as he emptied inside you. He stayed with pressed with his face in your neck, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. As your pulse slowed he pulled back, kissing you lovingly as he slipped from within you.

He pulled back and smiled at you gesturing with his chin to the bathroom. You nodded and he climbed off you letting you get up. Bucky grumbled and reached out in his sleep. You froze and looked at him, waiting for him to settle again. Steve tapped your arm and nodded, moving up to take your place so that Bucky’s arms closed around him instead. You laughed quietly, kissing Steve’s temple before getting up to use the bathroom. You watched as your two lovers snuggled down into each other, happy that you were all on the same wavelength.


End file.
